Holes
by TheCatReturns
Summary: What was at first merely friendship has turned into a secret affair between Spongebob Squarepants and former US President Bill Clinton. The man is determined to keep his marriage to Hillary a secret in order to avoid hurting the fragile sponge. However, this may not be as easy as Bill thinks, as a simple night of passion may alter their relationship forever.


**"I- I don't know if i'm ready Bill..."**

Spongebob looked down at his feet and blushed, unable to meet his lover eyes. This would be the sponge's first time engaging in sexual intercourse and he felt extremely nervous. He had been secretly dating former President Bill Clinton for a while now, but they had never seen one another nude before.

What if Bill didn't think he was sexy? He knew it was just a fling, but Spongebob wanted his first time to be perfect. He wanted it to be a moment he'd treasure forever, with absolutely no regrets.

Luckily, Bill seemed to understand. He placed his hand under the sponges chin and lifted his head. Looking back at him now, were two large, innocent, blue eyes unmatched in beauty. They put his wife Hillary's to shame, a thought which made him feel a bit guilty.

Bill had promised his wife he would never cheat with another woman again, but he had never said anything about having an affair with a sponge. Still, he knew it was wrong to be seeing Spongebob like this, especially since the gullible sponge was unaware that he was married.

The former president would need to be careful, that was for sure.

 **"You're beautiful, Spongebob. More beautiful than any sponge i've ever met."**

* * *

The pair began to remove one another's clothing, taking it as slowly as Spongebob needed. He was still nervous, but Bill's words had reassured him that everything would be okay. He was a kind and loving man, as well as experienced sexually, a fact Spongebob was both thankful for, and disappointed in.

On one hand, he was glad Bill would know what to do, and would be able to guide him through his first time with ease. On the other hand, he was a bit sad that he wasn't his lover's first, as he had wanted to be his fully. Regardless, he would try his best to relax and enjoy what was to come.

* * *

Having removed the final piece of clothing, both man and sponge studied each other's bodies closely, amazed at the difference between them. Spongebob had seen humans in bathing suits at the beach before, but he had never seen one completely nude.

Bill was absolutely flawless, save for a bit of flab and several liver spots, courtesy of his old age. It was no surprise when Spongebob's sponge dong came to attention almost immediately, surprising the man before him with it's sudden erectness.

 **"Well lookie here! I didn't know you had such a big willy! Gosh, dang! Look at that thang!"**

Spongebob blushed in embarrassment, though he felt pride as well. He was glad Bill was impressed with his size. Though the sponge could see why, as the man's winkie was tiny in comparison. He didn't mind though. To Spongebob, Bill was perfect, regardless of his micropeener.

 **"I-um... I'm glad you approve Bill. I just couldn't help myself... You're so sexy..."**

Bill's tiny doodle was ecstatic to hear this, as it rose in arousal after having heard the sponge's praise of him, and his undoubtedly flawless physique.

 **"I know Spongebob. I know."**

Very carefully, he gripped the sponge's waist and laid him gently on his bed, placing soft kisses all over his porous body. He could tell by his lover's facial expression that he was enjoying it greatly, and soon enough, quiet moans began to escape his lips.

 **"Oh... yeah... Bill..."**

The man then began to caress him, taking his massive schlong in hand.

 **"Ah!"**

A loud gasp was uttered from Spongebob's lips, but he did had protest further. After making sure he was fine, Bill began to slide his hand up and down in a steady rhythm around the sponge's member, feeling it twitch in pleasure.

In a daring move, the former president placed his mouth over the tip, interrupting Spongebob's moans for a brief second. He licked and licked as though he were devouring an ice cream cone, gradually moving down towards the shaft. The sponge texture was dry and odd to the taste, but he persisted, determined to give Spongebob the time of his life.

 **"I'm gonna-"**

Bill stopped immediately, and flipped the sponge onto his stomach. He refused to let Spongebob finish yet. There were so many holes he still needed to fill, and he wasn't going to let it end without experienced all the sponge had to offer.

 **"What are you-?"**

 **"Ssh. Just trust me, alright? It's time you put these holes to good use."**

 **"O... Okay..."**

* * *

Very slowly, Bill inserted his pee pee into one of Spongebob's many holes, feeling his lover clench as he did so. It was a strange sensation for the man. A feeling of roughness and dryness tickled his genitals, something he was not used to.

 **"Are you alright Spongebob?"**

 **"Y-Yeah..."**

Spongebob wasn't used to such a sensation either, but he trusted Bill and knew he woudn't hurt him. So far, this hadn't been as bad as he thought. He was enjoying what his lover was doing, and he had managed to relax. Whatever Bill did, he knew he would be fine.

* * *

After a moment, Bill continued to pump away, letting out several loud moans of his own. One after the other he switched holes, wanting to try each one at least once. Some were a tighter fit than others, but all of them were pleasurable to both sponge and man.

 **"Y-Yeah! FUCK YEAH!"**

Bill began to quicken his pace, pounding harder and deeper. There were no words for him to describe how good he was feeling right now. To put it simply, it was as if he had ascended to heaven, and was having sexual intercourse with an angel itself. He knew he would cum at any moment.

 **"Oh! B-Bi-"**

Before Spongebob could utter another word, Bill's cum exploded inside of him.

 **"HILLARY!"**

In his orgasmic daze, the only thing he pictured was his wife, as he had secretly been imagining he was making love to his wife all along. Unfortunately, it was no longer a secret now. He had made the mistake of giving in too far to his true desires, and would now have to face the consequences.

 **"WHO THE FUCK IS HILLARY!?"**

In a fit of tears and anger, Spongebob turned himself right side up and confronted his lover head on, all the while soaking up Bill's cum, as it was currently coating his insides. What a shame... The sponge hadn't even been able to finish.

* * *

 **"I-uh... I don't know what you're talking about!"**

The former president desperately tried to fix the situation, but to no avail. Spongebob knew he wasn't mistaken, as someone by the name Hillary had called Bill's phone before. He had let it slide, wanting to give his lover the benefit of the doubt, but he could now see that he shouldn't have.

 **"LIAR! This HILLARY called your phone before! You said she was just a co-worker..."**

Spongebob wiped away his tears and turned away, not wanting to look Bill in the eyes. His first time was supposed to be special, something he could look back on fondly for years to come. The man knew this and yet he went out of his way to betray him...

 **"She's-She's my wife."**

There was no point in lying now. The Sponge was smarter than he looked. The man never thought he would've remembered such a thing after all this time, seeing as how he couldn't even remember what he ate that morning the majority of the time.

 **"Wife?"**

The way Spongebob said that word gave him the chills. It sounded so cold and hateful, completely unlike the cheerful and bubbly Sponge he had come to admire. It was understandable given what had just occurred, but something just didn't seem quite right...

 **"Yes, Spongebob. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you..."**

Bill hoped he could see how remorseful he was, and could eventually forgive him. It was true, he never wanted to hurt the sponge. It was a mistake, and it never should have gone this far. He had made Spongebob's first time a disaster, and for that he was deeply sorry. He didn't deserve that.

* * *

 **"I see."**

Kitchen knife in hand, Spongebob finally turned to face his ex-lover. His face was expressionless, and his eyes no longer shone in the innocence and cheerfulness he was known for. He was hollow on the inside and outside, and for once in his life, the former president felt fear.

 **"W-What are you doing? Don't get all crazy on me now!"**

Bill started to back away, frantically searching for the door. He didn't make it far, however, as the sponge was far too fast for him. Before he had a chance to react, Spongebob lunged forward, swinging the knife at his kneck.

 **"You got me! I'm crazy, but only because I ever trusted you!"**

 **"DIE!"**

One clean cut, and Bill's severed head laid on Spongebob's bedroom floor. His body quickly followed, leaving nothing but the remains of the man formerly known as the president of the US of A.

* * *

After giving Gary his dinner, Spongebob climbed into bed. He watched as the snail crawled onto his new bed, courtesy of dear old Bill Clinton himself. Gary refused to use it at first because of the horrid stench, but he eventually became used to it. Surprisingly, it was quite comfy.

 **"Goodnight Gary."**

Spongebob turned out the light and turned toward the object laying next to him. He gave it a quick kiss and smiled, closing his eyes.

 **"Goodnight Bill."**


End file.
